


The Spiral

by SaraVrites



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: 084, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Crossover, During Canon, F/M, MCU Characters - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Marvel humor, POV Multiple, Plot, Post-Canon, Spiral Mark, marvel characters, mcu - Freeform, zhante - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraVrites/pseuds/SaraVrites
Summary: When the Spiral Mark is somehow activated again, Dante and Zhalia prepare for a new mission and another fight.At the same time, somewhere in some other universe, Agent Phil Coulson and his team are headed to Siberia, where a strange energy seems to be creating havoc, to investigate.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Zhalia Moon/Dante Vale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. A New Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is a crossover, but I will include enough information for it to be equally enjoyable for people who aren't familiar with both series.  
> This is set after the events of Huntik's Season 02, and during the events at the start of Agents of Shield's Season 02.

"...and do you have everything you might need in the bag?" "Zhalia... I'll be fine. Don't worry. Trust me. Everything's going to be alright." Dante looked in her eyes, smiling reassuringly. She smiled back, but not reassured at all. She wasn't usually so anxious about Dante going to missions alone. It was just that the last time they had to go separate ways because of the Spiral, they didn't see each other for months. And he died. Well, yes, he was alive now, but there were no other legendary titan that could resurrect him in case of necessity, like Phoenix had done. At least not that the Huntik Foundation was aware of."

"Just be careful, okay? We both know what the Blood Spiral is capable of." "I will. I have to go now." Dante always had that insatiable, Ulysses-like curiosity that would take him anywhere just to find answers to the most diverse questions. But this was even more. This was personal. He started to walk away, to the jet that would bring him straight to Siberia, to the Spiral Mark. "I just wish I could come with you.." Zhalia made a last attempt. She hated to have to just sit and watch others do the job. "Come on, Zhalia. You know that we need you here to monitor the situation in case of attacks from the Blood Spiral. It'll be quick. I'll just take a look and be right back." She huffed. Quick as an intercontinental flight can be, she thought. But she really couldn't do much against it.

* * *

The jet managed to arrive to the location of the Spiral Mark in the late morning, Siberian time. "Thanks guys, wait for me here" he ordered, getting off the plane and heading to a group of agents that was waiting for his arrival. Being promoted to one of the highest ranks within the Foundation didn't prevent him from being as laid back as he had always been. He greeted the agents, that escorted him to the specific location. Dante stared at the enormous triangular symbol carved deep in the arid ground. "The pulsations, as you may already know, were regular and low until yesterday afternoon. Then they started to be faster, more powerful. They seem to be stabilised now."

"Mh. Strange. No actions or attacks from the Blood Spiral were located. It seems, by all aspects, that that organisation still stays defeated. Yet the mark is unarguably gotten stronger..."

He hadn't stopped talking yet, that the groung trembled terribly. The Mark lightened up of dark, blood red beams, cracks propagated all over the area; agents were running in every direction, terrified; Dante barely saved himself with an _hyperstride_ , and he really wanted to shout at everyone to stay calm, but painful flashbacks were starting to paralyse him.

Then something appeared mid-air. Dante tried to hold steady and see what was standing, four meters above the ground, right in the centre of the Spiral Mark. Though he was trying to shield his eyes with a hand, flashes of red light coming from the cracks and the object itself blocked the view. What on Earth could that thing be? That thing or... Was that the silhouette of a person? There were two of them!? 


	2. 0-8-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The S.H.I.E.L.D. gets a call about a 0-8-4 in Siberia. Given the power of the force they've located, it catches Coulson's attention to the point he wants to be part of the mission in first person.

When the red S.H.I.E.L.D logo took over the main screen, Phil wasn't that enthusiast. It may have been true that that period was relatively calm, but he was fairly tired of wasting his time with fake emergencies. So he wasn't disappointed at all in seeing that '0-8-4' appearing on the screen, and in a few moments some of the members of his team were all there to stare at that enormously expanded force located in Siberia. "They're lucky there's almost nothing in that area -- Coulson stated -- at these levels, this force, whatever it is, could easily cause a whole lot of trouble." "And we're going right where the force is at it's highest potential, right?" Triplett asked, already knowing the answer. "Exactly. We don't know what to expect, but it's our duty to identify whatever this force is or derives from. And we need to get there before Hydra does. So get ready, I'll see you on the Bus in 5 minutes." Mack and Triplett went and did as they were ordered.

"Finally something interesting, right?" Triplett laughed at Mack's excessive enthusiasm: "How can you always be s-" "Hey! -- Skye interrupted, standing next to them in the corridor, smiling friendly -- Where are you two going? There's work to do!" "We're preparing for a mission, we have to be on the Bus in..." "...3 minutes" completed Triplett. "Oh... I didn't know that. I guess I'm not needed." There was a long pause. Having kissed that monster that was now sleeping in the basement of the base was causing her more trouble than she had expected. It felt like A. C. had completely forgotten all her other - definitely more honourable - skills. And, in fact: "I need you here, Skye." Coulson came out from the shadow - Fury must've taught him that. "Hydra may already know somethin about this force, and we can't risk going there without a single piece of information." "Right, right, I got it. I'm going there now.." by now, she was _almost_ resigned to her role. Coulson watched her go, wondering if that was the right choice. But there was no time to think about it now. "Ready?" Mick and Triplett nodded silently. When they got to the Bus, May was already there.

"Skye. Got to know something useful?" "Negative. He doesn't know a thing. Maybe he's lying... That wouldn't be anything new. Or maybe it was something so important he didn't get to know about it." "Mh. Maybe Hydra isn't involved. We didn't see any movement in that direction on the scanner, nor we heard any transmission about it. We'll see when we get there." There was a pause. "Skye..." "Yes?" "Thank you." The girl smiled briefly. "See you soon."

* * *

They arrived in the early morning, Siberian time. Having stepped off the plane ramp, they gazed at the desolation in front of them: just arid, cold ground, for hundreds and hundreds of kilometers. "Uhh... Are these the right coordinates?" Triplett asked. "yes. Yes, they are." Coulson tried, but he could't help but taking part in the team's astonishment. There seemed to be nothing at all. Mack then gasped. "There!" she shouted, and pointed somewhere between the widest cracks of the ground. "That looks like... Some kind of canyon." All walked towards the area Mack had indicated. It wasn't that far, after all, but both May and Coulson were too short to see it from a distance. They found the "canyon", that turned out to be some sort of clearing, 7/8 meters below the level they were standing in. Right in its centre, a gigantic triangular symbol was somehow carved through the cracks, radiating some kind of dark red light. "Seems alien." May suggested. "Yeah... Must be. I've never seen anything similar. We have to go down there. "Yeah... but how? There's no grip for us to use the rope" "Maybe that won't be necessary... Look!" There was a passage, some sort of, that was less steep than the others. Not without some difficulties, they got down to where the symbol was. Coulson went towards it, fascinated. Triplett and Mack waited for orders. May didn't. "Careful -- she said, getting closer to Coulson and the mark -- we don't know what that is." "I know May, I know." May huffed; it was not like that reassured her. "Do we have something to analise the energy flow?" Coulson kept looking at that strange, seemingly innocuos phenomenon in front of his curious eyes. "Yeah, we should" the two men answered in unison. "Great. Go take it." The two started to climb back to the Bus.

"Do you think this could somehow linked to what you have?" May asked. "No, I don't... feel anything" in saying so, Coulson put a hand through the red light. "What's... What's happening?" May looked at him. He looked terrified. "What do you mean?" "This..." Coulson pointed at his arm with the other hand. The dark beams of red light where now somehow coming from his arm as well, and it seemed like he was... Discorporating?! "PHIL!" May shouted, catching the attention of Triplett and Mack, that immediatly run back to the clearing. They arrived in time to just see Agent Melinda May starting to radiate the same dark energy of the symbol of the ground, clinging to what must had been Coulson's shilouette with all her forces, before both disappeared.


End file.
